


生锈

by Fermented_rice_wine



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alpha Tsumiki Mikan, F/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Komaeda Nagito
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fermented_rice_wine/pseuds/Fermented_rice_wine
Summary: 狛枝凪斗迎来了生理期，然后在保健室里撞见了罪木蜜柑
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Tsumiki Mikan
Kudos: 31





	生锈

上课铃响了最后一声之后，在操场上响起了整齐后口号声之后，教室里最后剩下的白毛终于忍不住瘫在了课桌上。

上下眼皮打架了整整一天的狛枝凪斗坐在最后一排，阳光试探着轻轻碰住他的发梢。

他终于忍不住了，重重喘息着，全身的血液仿佛全部倒流进脑袋里，涨得他满脸通红。他发抖着打开杯子把凉水全部浇在手上，然后俯下身子在脸上狠狠地抹来抹去。  
水珠在地上溅成一片。

好吧，现在算是能保持暂时的清醒。他看了看手表，还有大概四十分钟的时间，应该足够了。

教室里一个人也没有了，阳光灌在课桌上。

／／／／／／／

医务室门被轻轻拉开，狛枝凪斗探出头。同学都在上体育课，罪木同学应该也不在，这么想着他稍带愉悦，轻车熟路地拉开药品柜，准确地上了手。

“刷啦。”

狛枝吓了一跳，回头看向窗帘那边。

“哇啊！狛枝同学对不起我不是有意要看到你偷东西……不对不对是拿、不不不是借东西的我什么什么都没有看到！！请你当我不存在吧！”罪木像是比狛枝凪斗多受了一百倍惊吓一样一边不停鞠躬一边哭着胡言乱语。

狛枝看到她还穿着运动服，应该是刚从操场回来。“……没事的你不用这么紧张，罪木同学。”狛枝笑着把药揣到自己口袋里面。“话说，罪木同学怎么早早回来了，现在还是上课时间吧。”

“这是因为…因为、那个……对不起！！”罪木像是没意识到对面的狛枝也没有去上课这件事一样，手足无措地揪着自己的长发。

得想个办法脱身才行，狛枝凪斗现在感觉自己的血液又开始往脑门充了…脚下轻飘飘的，好像下一秒就要摔倒。

“那么，如果没事我就先……啊！”完全没有辜负自己的负数幸运值，狛枝以堪比罪木的标准平地摔瘫在地上，更糟糕的是，药瓶子好像碎了。没记错的话——那是最后一瓶。

保健委员看到那摊液体，神经敏感地立刻察觉到了那是omega用的抑制剂。然后以不可思议的速度从头发丝红到脚后跟。

“狛，狛枝同学是，是omega？？”

“啊，是啊。”狛枝强撑着说话，不知道是不是空间太狭窄的原因，他觉得好像热的更快了，而且空气中布满了一种，酒精味？医务室味道有这么大吗。

“呃啊啊啊啊……狛枝同学生理期怎么能和和alpha共处一室呢！！到底有没有好好上生理健康课啊。”

啥？和alpha共处一室？

“但、对对对不起，我真的没有要指责你的意思！凭着自己这点微薄的才能和alpha的性别就随便摆架子我真是太糟蹋alpha群体了……”

“哈？”之前一直以为罪木是o，撑死也就是b的狛枝凪斗已经大脑短路了。

狛枝刚抬起身子就被罪木一把搂住。他震惊地瞪大眼睛，罪木红扑扑的脸颊紧紧地贴在他的皮肤上——即使是在热潮期，也能清晰地感受到的柔软温度。

她的一只手抓住他的头发，另一只手扯着他的领口，粗糙的绷带把他的皮肤刺得痛痒难耐。

“狛枝同学……喝抑制剂有很多副作用的……”保健委员的头发在狛枝的脖子后轻轻摇晃，弄得他浑身都起了鸡皮疙瘩。他想抬手推开她，但他的双手都被保健委员箍的紧紧的。

酒精味是从她身上发出来的。让人能感到好像酒精在皮肤上挥发的凉意，狛枝凪斗很快地静下来，眼睛半闭半睁地靠在罪木蜜柑温暖而柔软的胸脯上。

他被酒精淹没了。

／／／／／／／／／／

罪木蜜柑松开了抓着狛枝凪斗头发的手，他立刻脱力地倒了下去。即使脸颊贴着冰凉的地板，也不能让他此时过高的体温缓和分毫。罪木三下五除二扯开了他的领带，解开了衬衫上方的几颗扣子，她跨坐在狛枝的身上，俯下身子用嘴唇在他的脖颈处轻轻摩擦着。

“呃……”狛枝缩着脖子，抬起手想推开她。  
“别动哦。”罪木两手推着把他的下巴抬上去，狛枝的脖子被迫暴露出来。她凑过去，狛枝的喉结碰到了温热的肉。  
狛枝的脑子乱做一团，周围的酒精味发生了些许变化。喉结被保健委员柔软的舌头整个含住，他浑身抖了一下。无力——甚至连软绵绵地推她一下都做不到。

“副作用”？

这可真是太不幸了。被同班的女alpha在学校的医务室那个。

罪木感觉身下有个东西顶着她，她从狛枝身上站起来，果不其然狛枝的裆部已经湿了一片并且鼓起来了,虽然他并没有说话，但不受控制的表情完完全全反映出了他的迫切需要。

“狛枝同学，真的不解决一下吗？”

狛枝恍惚地看着面前站立着的少女。现在抬起一根指头的力气都没有了，他只好从喉咙里微微发出一点表示同意的语气词。  
保健委员立刻动手准备脱下他的校裤。

狛枝的表情好像泡在开水里化开了一样，她改变了主意，嘴角开心地上扬。用手指在狛枝的裆部画圈。立刻收获到了狛枝压抑不住的呻吟。

“唉……狛枝同学好敏感……是抑制剂的原因?还是本身就这样？”  
“哈啊，那种事情、谁…呼…知、知道……”狛枝努力压下喘气声，却又被罪木搞得整个人都不受控制。光是想想就能明白现在自己是怎样扭来扭去的丑态了。

罪木忽然整个手掌覆上他的下体，轻轻地摁压着，看着狛枝的脸逐渐泛起一层层水红色变得扭曲起来，兴奋地呼吸不过来。她凑上前窝在狛枝的颈上轻轻一蹭，狛枝立刻拔高了声音射了出来，裤子上又粘粘地湿了更多。

罪木蜜柑抬起手，白色的精液一直往下滴着拉丝，狛枝喘着粗气看着她，她看着往下滴的液体。医务室里突然显得很安静。

“哇啊啊啊……对不起对不起！！我、我我真的不是故意的……原谅我！！”

事到如今还谈什么原谅不原谅啊。高潮之后狛枝的脑子清醒了一点——好像罪木也是。他闭上眼睛慢慢平稳呼吸，罪木蜜柑手忙脚乱地准备给他收拾。

“别，别弄了。”他顿了顿，“还没结束，就是弄好了，我也出不去。”他说几个字顿一下，好像多说一个字就会喘不上气。很快他就发现：又开始了。身体温度飙升，总感觉衣物紧紧束缚着他，一直到现在他甚至连外套都没脱，而且自己已经隐隐约约地开始想索要些什么。没办法了。  
“那么，有套吗？”

“有！有的！”罪木慌张地答应，急急忙忙去之前狛枝拿抑制剂的柜子翻找，越找越紧张。狛枝看到她踮起的脚尖都在紧张地不停颤抖。  
“右边柜子，从下往上数第三个、抽屉，压在，感冒药下面。”狛枝等得有点着急——他想快点开始快点结束。他尝试解开腰带以脱掉这条难堪的裤子，不仅是前面，连后面也湿得透透的了，他发现所有的动作都是在刺激自己。

“找到了！”罪木松了一口气，汗几乎铺满了整个额头。她擦了擦汗朝这边走过来。  
“嗯……可以替我脱吗？”狛枝最终放弃了和这条腰带作斗争，他有点后悔自己总是习惯把它勒得很紧。  
罪木没说话，动作当做她的回应。她很快地把腰带解开了，帮狛枝把裤子拽下。对方发出了可以理解为“解脱了”的声音，长长嘘一口气。然后自己开始脱外套。

“……罪木同学喜欢脱到那里呢？”狛枝的裤子挂在膝弯，罪木正在脱那条看起来难以言说、总之粘不拉几的内裤。

“唉！？我、喜欢……那个……”罪木的脸上浮现出焦虑的神情——全部都是焦虑，完全没有害羞呀那些的。  
“没关系。是罪木同学来还是我来？”狛枝靠在地板上看着罪木，他挣扎着把外套往下抖。

“我！我来吧……”  
“在地上还是在床上？我倒是无所谓，只不过如果在地上罪木同学可能会不舒服哦。”  
“那、那去床上吧。”罪木知道狛枝动不了，可是她也明白自己抱不动他。还好狛枝稍微努力了一下，借着罪木的力连滚带爬地上了床。

他对着罪木双腿打开，毫无保留地向对方展现自己此时乱七八糟的躯体。

这样一来就全看到了啊！罪木蜜柑紧张到脑子发涨，虽然是自己提出的，就是了。她把手指放在狛枝的入口那里，很明显地感受到了那里一阵收缩，她立刻紧张地收回手。

“没、没事吧？”  
“没事的……接下来，不管我怎么样都不要再停下问问题了好吗？”  
“可是——”“不要说啦，我已经不想说话了……拜托了罪木同学。而且真的不打算解决一下自己吗？”

自己的裙子居然也湿了！！罪木的脸瞬间红了个透。她深呼吸了一下，心一横，把整根食指全部塞了进去——很轻易就进去了。看来虽然暂时过了热潮期，狛枝的生理状态还没完全恢复。  
狛枝小声地喘着气，罪木左手撑着床单都快撑麻了，她趴低一点，继续把另两根手指塞进去。狛枝的身子扭了一下，她神经紧张地打算抽出来，又忽然想起狛枝先前的话，就乖乖地继续留在里面搅动着。  
又湿又软的……里面。连褶皱的感觉都显得异常的吸引人。

“那个……狛枝同学，我进去了哦？”也不是要回答——好歹通知一下。她掀起裙子把内裤脱下来，撕开避孕套把下面套上。狛枝好像是抱累了，就松开了手。两条腿大大分开着。罪木再把他的腿往外拉开，对着狛枝的后面先稍稍推了一点，刚起头  
舒服到过分了！！！罪木感觉都快感动哭了。  
即使这样，她还是一边小心观察着狛枝的表情变化，一边慢慢往里面推。狛枝两眼紧闭着，有时候会忍不住地稍稍皱起眉头，喉咙里低低发出时有时无的呻吟。

“直接进来吧。”狛枝慢慢抬起一只眼睛，突然说，他调整了一下自己的姿势往下躺了躺，让自己的后脑勺刚好靠在枕头边缘。他也有些焦虑了——罪木蜜柑磨磨唧唧的方式让他很难受。  
既然狛枝同学都这么说了，罪木终于打算解放自己身为alpha的天性，抬起狛枝的腿一口气捅到底。  
“哈……哈啊、呃呃……”狛枝偏过头，没让罪木看到自己的眼泪。  
罪木感觉自己简直上天堂了，感觉也太不可思议了……狛枝，真的是天堂与人间的桥梁。

她也没再忍了，慢慢提速抽插起来。耳边全部回荡着狛枝因为她速度的加快而更加剧烈的喘息声。大概过了一会，她速度开始减缓，狛枝也知道她要干什么了，慢慢调整呼吸。  
“需要提示吗？”狛枝抖了抖肩膀，把那件把人板板正正束缚起来的外套抖掉了。罪木表情紧张地像是看导师示范，狛枝有点想笑。“手拿过来。”

罪木蜜柑伸出手，上面也是粘粘的，沾了一堆乱七八糟的说不清是谁身上的液体。  
“大概是半个中指的深度，然后往右。”

罪木急切地把下面抽出来，狛枝难受地哼了两声。她把中指探进去，在里面摸索着。褶皱的感觉包裹住了她，她紧张地开始出汗。  
狛枝忽然整个上半身都瘫了下来，正好靠在他原来垫的枕头上，喉咙里发出和他第一次射精时候一样的声音。  
罪木自己也大概知道了，她把阴茎重新推了进去，在那里快速撞着。狛枝的呻吟声越来越激烈，他仰着脖子，舌头顶着上颚，紧闭的眼睛挤出了些眼泪。她俯下身子慢慢地搂着狛枝，撞上了一个有点怪的凸起。

狛枝忽然整个人都绷得紧紧的，后面猛地绞紧，开始挣扎着把罪木蜜柑往外推。“别、别进来。”

生殖腔?……罪木蜜柑愣了一下，盯看着狛枝慌乱的表情。眼角抽动，脸色苍白，嘴唇泛着青色，大张着嘴吸气好像要把喉咙撕裂。

从来没见过。

“快点……快点出去。快出去…”狛枝死撑着罪木的肩膀。脸夸张地扭曲起来，眼泪憋在眼眶里迟迟不流出来。

“……对不起，我想不可能。”

／／／／／／／／／／

**Author's Note:**

> 大家好我是全世界最憨的醪糟为了打tag我比改文花的时间还长，已经没救了。  
> 如你所见这是以前搞过的一篇女a男o的罪狛酱。  
> 希望大家看了能喜欢。  
> 反正我很爽，没了。
> 
> 如果将来有机会我可能把写得乱七八糟的文放一起搞个小册子。


End file.
